


Спи, моя красавица

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Я буду охранять твой сон.





	Спи, моя красавица

**Author's Note:**

> Песня — Escape The Fate «Hate me».

Ночью мир людей замирает. Один за другим гаснут окна домов, пустеют улицы и дороги. Ночью обычно так тихо, что редкие отдаленные звуки - голоса людей, собачий лай, скрип дверей - слышны, будто они совсем рядом.

Вот и я - слышу твое мирное, глубокое дыхание, так отчетливо и громко, что сердце замирает. Твое лицо, спокойное и умиротворенное, не искаженное гримасой ненависти и злости, оказывается, так прекрасно, что я замираю, перестаю дышать; словно завороженный, слежу за тем, как вздымается твоя грудь и еле-еле подрагивают ресницы.

Тянусь рукой к твоей челке, что слегка спала на глаза. Аккуратно убираю ее. Ты чуть хмуришься во сне. Не бойся, красавица, я не посмею нарушить твой сон. И никому другому не позволю. Я здесь - словно страж, защитник. Каждый день я прихожу сюда и охраняю твой сон. Говорю с тобой. Ведь наяву, в жестокой реальности, мы - враги. Ты ненавидишь меня. Но кто кого больше?

Ты же понимаешь это чувство? Понимаешь, Шизуо? Когда что-то словно прожигает тебя изнутри, ломая ребра, пытаясь вылезти наружу вместе с огнем. И криком. Только вместо крика у меня получаются гадкие, мерзкие, насквозь пропитанные желчью и сарказмом, речи. О, мои сладкие речи. Слушай, ненавидь, гори, гори, черт возьми, ненавидь меня так сильно, как только можешь! Никто больше - слышишь? - никто больше на всем белом свете не заставит тебя так беситься и рвать все на своем пути, никто не вызывает у тебя таких чувств, как я. Я на горизонте - и ты загораешься, как лампочка, мигаешь, мигаешь, пока наконец не заканчивается электричество и осталось только горячие, обжигающие нити накаливания. И я горд, что я единственный, кто вызывает у тебя настолько яркие чувства. Может, я дурак, что радуюсь такому отношению к себе?

Всматриваюсь в твое лицо и не могу поверить, что это милое создание, обнимающее подушку, и монстр, что бегает за мной с ревом и швыряет автоматы вдогонку, - один и тот же человек.

_Смогу ли я обезоружить тебя улыбкой?_  
_Смогут ли мои слова пробить твою кожу?_

Невольно улыбаюсь, когда вижу, как ты фыркаешь во сне и крепче сжимаешь подушку.

_Ты должен истекать кровью. Вокруг нас существует целый мир._

Приподнимаюсь на коленях, целую тебя в висок, отодвигая челку, чуть глажу по голове. Волосы такие мягкие. Хотел бы я иметь право каждый день зарываться в них пальцами и вдыхать запах твоего шампуня.

_Ненавидь меня за мой образ жизни._  
_Ненавидь меня за вещи, что я говорю._  
_Внутри меня пылает ярость._

Я знаю, как ты пахнешь. Табаком, асфальтом и дорожной пылью.

_Видишь, как я теряю рассудок,_  
_Когда подносишь свечу к моему лицу?_

Улыбаюсь, ласково так. Но завтра я снова буду саркастически ухмыляться, ненавидя каждую частичку своей улыбки, этой маски. Но сейчас можно побыть обычным человеком, чье сердце разрывается от дурацкой ненависти-любви.

Тихонько встаю.

\- Мы сгорим вместе, в одном огне. Это неизбежно, Шизу-чан.

_Ненавидь меня!_

И выхожу через окно.


End file.
